Gay Agenda
The Gay Agenda is the manifesto of all homosexuals the world over to corrupt the sanctity of marriage, make the United States die in a fire, turn all children into prostitutes, and eat babies. Naturally this is a complete secret amongst the highest order of gay people, not to be shared with any straight person ever, and cannot be found on the internet anywhere. The term "gay agenda" is used to scare people into voting a certain way. There is no such thing except in the minds of those who want to manipulate the population into voting for the party that is going to stop this supposed agenda" A popular conservative tactic is to get a referendum on gay marriage on the ballot to increase the conservative turnout in an important election. Wouldn't it be funny if the referendum passed? Becoming Gay Being gay is and always has been a choice (according to reliable sources such as Jack T. Chick, Andrew Schlafly and others of the Religious Right. And being turned gay is a long and involved process wherein the hopeful homo bathes in the blood of the innocent (preferably unicorns and fluffy bunnies) and sells his/her soul for drugs. The newly born gay then transforms Optimus Prime-style and becomes an extreme pervert, sleeping with anyone and everyone of the same gender regardless of their consent. This spreads the gay disease in their evil, filthy bloodstreams, causing the plague we now see everywhere we look. Seriously the Concerned Women for America and other christian groups actively discourage public health measures that can prevent the spread of AIDS and other STD. Being Gay For the uneducated, a homosexual Satan-worshipping Decepticon pervert may appear human, and may even look like someone you know. Worse still, if you have a conversation with one and ask about the completely secret gay agenda, they might look at you like they're confused, then mention things like 'equal rights' and the first amendment and how similar 'agendas' have been written up when ethnic minorities and women were struggling to be able to vote and hold office. Where That Got Us Well, look where that got us, America! If the gay agenda goes through, and our children are taught not to judge based on sex, class, race, OR sexual preference, who will be left to marginalize?! If gay people can marry each other legally, then everything we stood for when we took this country over will have been in vain! Lava in the streets, Jesus riding dinosaurs! Micheal Bay winning an oscar for best director. Beat the **** out of them If YOU don't want this to become a reality, then beat the crap out of everyone who even might be a homosexual; nerds, geeks, jocks, cheerleaders (both sexes (I KNOW)), teachers, dentists, lawyers, doctors, nurses, celebrities (almost all of them). Only by hurting them can you protect the all powerful Super Jesus from the gay! See also *Homophobia Category:Politics Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Gays Category:Fiction Category:Politics and Government Category:Religion